james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tree of Souls
Na'vi name for the Tree of Souls Hi!! I'm n ot sure, but i've heard that Grace Agustine said the na'vi name of the Tree of Souls on the minute 1:13 of the movie, when she was watching on the computer when Jake was arriving to the Tree with Neytiri on their banshees. She said sth like "Aybetraya aramunon" or "Aybetraya ramuna", I'm not sure. could you help me??? Thanks to you all, and merry Xmas :) (Sorry for the bad english) --Amaia Angharad Nogrado 15:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks to Faern and others, the name "Vitraya Ramunong" has been cited for the Tree of Souls. But another point of confusion has arisen. The script refers to the location as "The Well of Souls" not "Tree of Souls." Are both names acceptable or is there one that should be official? (I don't remember if in the film it was called Well or Tree.) Anyone have some insight to share? Kxetse a-ean 00:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I noticed the same thing. It's called "Tree of Souls" in the movie and "Well of Souls" in the script. Just discussed it on IRC. They obviously changed the script a bit. Faern. 00:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I wondered if perhaps the area with the geologic formations and the concave depression where the tree resides might be the "Well of Souls" but it contains the "Tree of Souls" at its center. In any case thanks for the work on the subject! Kxetse a-ean 00:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah that makes sense, it seems as if the Tree Of Souls is positioned in the Well Of Souls, which is located at Vitraya Ramunong. but its just my opinion :)-Avatar- 03:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) due to ambiguity on the Flux Vortex page i have deleted the "cause" of the flux. Txantslusam 'Atan 07:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Stub? I think we can remove this article's stub status - I expanded it quite a bit now, it's got a fairly decent chunk of information in it now. : Agreed, I wouldn't class it as a stub anymore. NachoDuck 21:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Tree of voices. Is this tree the same species as the tree of voices? If so, there must be more than one of them. Fanon "The tree has the capability to connect directly to the nervous system of all living things and is not limited to the queue that Pandoran wildlife possesses." - this seems very much like fanon to me, and should be sourced or removed. :The film depicts humans as being able to connect with the Tree of Souls (as seen with the consciousness transfer), despite not having queues. It isn't fanon, as there is evidence supporting it, but I agree that it goes a little far stating that "all living things" can connect, as we've only seen humans and Na'vi connect to it. I'll make it more specific. OZZY 04:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC)